


Interlude

by Acacieae



Category: Berserk
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7668292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacieae/pseuds/Acacieae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A visitor in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Written in either late 2003 or late 2004…I can’t remember!

Even now, he still comes to me at night, same as the lesser monsters that seek my life, except that he seeks something rather different.

I awaken slowly, his hot, fragrant breath on my face. I feel his hands with their wicked claws tearing away my armor and the clothes underneath. They never rip away the flesh from my bones, though I sometimes wish they would.

He lingers for but a moment upon the brand on my neck, nail tracing the shape. It burns as his caresses begin to descend. He parts my legs slowly. What he seeks is eager for him for it knows what is to come. He reaches deeper, touching, testing, preparing the way. 

I gasp aloud when he finally enters me. It is enormous—and inhuman. He does not thrust, but inside, oh inside he is everywhere, a thousand writhing, blindly seeking movements that pleasure me in ways I could not have before imagined. 

He stares into my eyes, and he does not blink. There is no expression at all on his face as his full, bruised purple lips descend upon mine.

I feed helplessly on his tongue as I writhe against him, trying to push him away or pull him closer. I do not know which. I am trapped. Trapped by his lips, trapped by his lidless gaze, trapped by the pleasure he arouses within me. My erection rubs wetly between our bodies.

Ah, he is so deep in me now. It’s nearly over. His strong, supple body trembles above me as he comes, his liquid heat burning electricity through my body. He is a generous lover. Even after he has taken his share, his wings arch above us both, casting a protective shadow over my vulnerability.

Suddenly, it hits me. I rip my mouth away from his, and my climax rips his name from my lips: 

“Griffith!”

He pulls out abruptly. His eyes hold me captive.

“Griffith is no more. I am Femto.”

I watch him disappear with the morning light and feel nothing. I know he will be back soon. Perhaps tomorrow night. Is this shiver fear or anticipation?

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> I've always thought that _Berserk_ deserves way more yaoi fanfiction than it seems to attract and am considering reworking this vignette into a full-length fic. Is there any interest? Let me know! :-)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Because the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105446) by [Acacieae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acacieae/pseuds/Acacieae)




End file.
